megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Alraune
Alraune is a demon in the series. History The basis of the story of Alraune dates to the Middles Ages in Germany. The humanoid-shaped Mandrake root or Mandragora officinarum was widely believed to be produced by the semen of hanged men under the gallows. Alchemists claimed that hanged men ejaculated after their necks were broken and that the earth absorbed their final "strengths." In some versions, it is blood instead of semen. The root itself was used in love philters and potions while its fruit was supposed to facilitate pregnancy. Witches who "made love" to the Mandrake root were said to produce offspring which had no feelings of real love and had no soul. The name Alraune, which is the German word for Mandrake, comes from a 1911 book of the same name by German author Hanns Heinz Ewers, which uses the original legend as a basis for the book's plot. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Wood Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Wood Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wood Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wood Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Wood Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Wood Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Wood Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Demonoid Race and Jusei Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Wood Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Alraune creates a Domain in Naraku and has taken Navarre and a master Samurai captive in order to feed on them. She loves the taste of the selfish Navarre who tries to harm his fellow samurai, but calls for their aid when in trouble. She refuses to give him over and a fight starts. Deciding to diet tomorrow, she wants to enjoy all that delicious blood today. Her captives are freed once she is defeated. Alraune later appears as a normal enemy in the initial areas of Blasted Tokyo. She can teach Flynn the Madness Needle, Life Drain and Stun Needles skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Alraune can be found in Minami Sunamachi. She can teach Nanashi the Madness Needle, Sexy Dance and Blast Arrow skills through her Demon Whisper. Alraune benefits from learning ailment and Gun skills. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Light= Resist |Dark= Resist |Boss= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Sick/Poison/Bind/Sleep/Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Dorn Gift Poison Breath |turnicon=2 }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Madness Needle\Innate Life Drain\Innate Stun Needles\52 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Tutorial Hall Ally= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Demonoid= |-| Jusei= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas